iAm the Fifth Beatle
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Freddie's mom's been keeping a secert from him. His grandfather is Paul McCartney. Also Mrs. Benson and Spencer go to a hygine convention in Florida but things don't always turn out how you planned. Seddie/Spenson
1. Unleashing Secrets

_**iAm the Fifth Beatle**_

_(A/N: I got this idea a while back. Now I'm posting this for my Beatle loving friends on Twitter!)_

Chapter 1: Unleashing secrets.

(Freddie's POV)

"Face it Benson you're going to lose" Sam said. We were playing one of our usual games. Arm wrestling. We were tied.

"Look Kira Knightly!" Sam yelled trying to get me to focus on something other than the game.

"Haha very funny...I might've fallen for that last time but not this time." I said. Now I was slightly struggling to keep from losing. She was strong....too strong sometimes. I'm the only guy who's ever challenged her to arm wrestling. I'm NOT giving up! If I let her win then she'd gloat so much...I looked at Sam. She had that competitive edge in her eyes. She looked as she was barely making an effort to keep my arm from pinning hers. My arm was almost going to give out when...

"Ok Benson let's call this a tie...until next time deal" she held out her hand...

"Deal" I shook her hand but felt a shock. I jumped from the table holding my hand.

"SAM!" I yelled. She was laughing uncontrolably. I was shaking my hand in the air to get the singing feeling off my hand. Spencer came out of his bedroom with a big box.

"Hey Spencer" I said.

"Hey Spence. What's in the box?" Sam asked standing next to me?

"THIS box has some of the most historical things in musical history. My grandfather sent them all the way from Yakima. And he got these from a guy who lives next to him name Mr. Martin. Who just happen to be the sound producer where these guys recorded their albums" Spencer opened the box to unreveal a whole bunch of Beatles albums and memorials.

"Whoa!" Sam and I said simultaneously. Even though Sam and I didn't hace that much in common we sure did agree on one thing. Music. We both agree the Beatles were the best band ever. All 3 of us went digging through the box. It had contents ranging from albums to programs from concerts. Then Spencer found a wierd straw thingy.

"Hey its a thingy! A fiendish thingy!" Spencer said holding it up. Sam and I shared a confused look.

"Nevermind" Spencer said putting it back into the box. We then found a mini guitar case. We opened it to find a ukulale (sp?)

"OMG this is so cool!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Who's was it?" Sam asked impatiently. Sam was morbidly obsessed with John Lennon. He was the "bad" Beatle. Always pushed everything to the limit. That's one of the reasons the Beatles became so big. If it was his she'd go nuts.

"Uh...I can't...tell" Spencer said.

"Maybe I can here hand it over" I studied the ukulale carefully. Then when I held it I could tell. I'm a lefty so I naturaly held it "upside down" as most would say...but this one was strung differently...I could actually play it correctly.

"It's Pauls...It was made for a lefty..I can tell by the way it's strung."

"Can you play it?" Spencer asked.

"I know how to play a couple of tunes but nothing special" I said trying not to sound like I was bragging.

"Play something then dork!" Sam said.

"Ok I i will....pushy" I whispered that last part as i started playing one of my favorite Beatles songs. "Blackbird" I started tapping my foot. I fould Sam and Spencer doing the same as I started singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

As the song finished I started whistling the end part like in the actual song as I picked the last note with my fingers.

"Wow!" Spencer and Sam said clapping.

"You've got talent Benson" Sam said. That was BIG coming from Sam Puckett. She NEVER complimented anyone that easily.

"Thanks" I said gingerly putting the ukulale back in its' case and putting it back in the box. Spencer put everything in the box away and went to go put it back in his room. When he made the way up the steps that led to his room he tripped and fell forward crashing and dropping the box. Nothing fell out thank god.

"I'm ok!" Spencer said standing up and going to pick the box up. Suddenly my mom came in running with her huge first aid kit.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I heard a loud crash and screaming Freddie are you alright?"

"He's fine Mrs. Benson"

"I'm fine mom Spencer just fell..."

"Ok good...umm Spencer you need to be packed and ready to go at 6:30 tomorrow our flight leaves at 7."

"Sure thing Mrs. Benson" Spencer said unenthusistic as he slowly made his way into his room.

"Wait why are you going to the airport?"

"Spencer and I are taking a trip to the yearly hygine convention in Florida"

"So me, Carly, and Sam get to stay home alone ALL WEEK!?"

"Heavens no! Since Sam is staying with Carly you're all going to be living under the same roof for a week with a responcible babysitter" I groaned. We were all 15 almost 16 and she wants to hire a babysitter?

..................

The next morning we all had to get up early to let in the babysitter and say goodbye to my mom and Spencer.

"Now the emergancy numbers are on the fridge and there are the numbers of the hotel room we're going to be staying in on there too" Spencer said as Carly and Sam were trying to push him out the door.

"Bye Freddie be good." my mom gave me a hug.

"Bye mom have a good trip" I said hugging her back. Her phone rang.

"I have to take this outside." she ran to our apartment and closed the door behind her.

(Mrs. Bensons POV)

I looked down at my phone. It was my half sister Stella calling.

"Hello Stella...when are you coming over?"

"Can't doll I'm sick"

"What!? You can't be sick you have to watch Freddie and his friends this week"

"I know but I have the swine flu. Sorry"

"You were my last hope"

"Hey why don't you ask Dad if he can do it?"

"No way! I don't want Freddie wrapped up in his life"

"Come on what have you got to lose. Dad'll do it he's free this month. Plus Freddie can get to know his REAL grandfather."

"You really think I should?"

"Yes!"

"Ok well I'll trust you sis. Talk to you later."

"Ok bye hun love ya!"

"Bye love you to" I ended the call and dialed a number I haven't dialed since I was 16. It rang twice before that all to fimiluar voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" his deep british accent greeted me.

"Father. It's me Marissa. Could you do me a HUGE favor this week?"

"Sure hun what's up. and please don't call me Father. It's too formal. Call me dad"

"Ok dad well my son needs a babysitter this week while I'm away...could you watch him?"

"Sure hun! I'd be happy to watch Freddie. I'm in California right now. It's only a 6 hour drive away."

"Ok thanks" I gave him the address and instrucions

"You sure you want to do this?"

"100% I want to get to know my grandson"

"ok if you're sure. And thanks again. I know you're busy"

"Don't worry about it Marrissa. Just have fun. Go before your flight is late"

"Ok thank you dad. goodbye"

"Goodbye darling" I hung up the phone and went next door.

"Ok change of plans Freddie instead of Aunt Stealla your grandfather is coming so behave ok?"

"Ok mom bye" he said

(Freddie's POV)

They left! WOHOOO! We all jumped in the air.

"So your grandfather's coming?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited I've never met him before!"

"You haven't?" Sam asked raiding the fridge

"No. My mom said his life was too complicated and I couldn't handle it. I wonder what he's like?"

"Better than mine I hope. Mine just sleeps and burps" Sam said eating a piece of ham.

.............

About 6 hours later we heard the doorbell ring. I eagerly opened the door. When the man infront of me put his hand out I shook it in shock.

"Is this the apartment where Freddie Benson and his friends are staying?"

"Yes sir it is...come in" he didn't budge.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Of corse I do! You're music legend left handed bass player for the Beatles Paul McCartney I'm not stupid."

"But...I'm also your grandfather" he said. I looked back Carly and Sam were both staring at me as I passed out on the floor.

Was it true? Is Paul McCartney REALLY my grandfather? how?

_Reviews please!! How was it? good? bad tell me!!!_


	2. The whole story and more

_**iAm the Fifth Beatle**_

(Freddie's POV)

I fainted. Yeah you would too if you found out your favorite musician ever was your grandfather. I heard all their voices in the backround

"Should we call an ambulance" It was Carlys voice

"No let him sink it in. He's gonna be in shock for a while" It was Pauls..I mean my grandfathers voice

"Well how do we wake him?" It was Spencer voice

"I know how"You could probably guess that it was Sams voice. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on the side of my cheek. My eyes shot open and I shot up very quick. Bad idea. My head hurt really bad. I groaned.

"Here let's get him on the couch." My grandfather said. All 4 of them lifted me on the couch and gingerly set me down.

"You ok Freddo?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah...but my head hurts."

"Here let me get you an ibeprofun and a pack of ice" Carly said.

"Thanks" I said sitting up as my grandfather sat next to me. Carly came over less than a minute later with a glass of water, a pill bottle, and a bag of ice. I took the ice and put it on the huge bump on the back of my head. I winced at the cold feeling. It was awkwardly silent until my grandfather spoke.

"I bet you're confused huh?" I nodded my head. I WAS confused. I though my grandfather was Peter Benson fencing champion of 1983 no Paul McCartney music legend of the 60's and on.

"Would you like to hear the whole story?" I nodded my head yes again. My grandfather nodded in agreement.

"Umm could you give us some privact please?"

"Sure...why don't we...ummm....go get smoothies" Spencer said grabbing his coat. He, Sam and Carly were gone in the blink of an eye...

He sighed.

"So..where do you want to start? It's a pretty complicated story"

"The beginning would be find."

"Ok ummmm....do you want to know who your grandmother is?"

"Sure" I said. I listened carefully. He sighed once again. I could tell he was nervous. Heck even I was!

"Have you ever....heard the name Jane Asher?"

"Yeah I've heard of her...wasn't she that chick you dated back in the early Beatle days"

"Yes sir you are correct infact...I have a picture of her in my wallet here" he pulled out a black leather wallet. He looked inside for a second then pulled out a picture of him and her. He handed the picture to me. I held it and looked at it more. She was a very beautiful woman. She had my mothers hair and facial complexion. I looked at my grandfather in the picture too. He definately had her eyes..and her nose too. I was starting to see my mother in both of them. They both looked so happy in the picture. What happened? I'll ask that once some other things are resolved first. I handed him the picture back.

"She's a very pretty woman."

"Yup..that was the GOOD thing about her" he chuckled a bit.

"So what happened?"

"Well Freddie...me and your grandmother...we both lived different lives...wait you're 15 I think you can handle the truth...she walked in on me with another woman...and I walked in on her with another man. Things kinda went downhill from there...about 2 weeks later she left me and moved from England to America. Leaving me a note saying it wasn't me it was her and she just needed to get away.."

"Wait...so you didn't know about my mom"

"Not until her adoptive parents called me after she was born"

"So you didn't know she was pregnant before she left?"

"Nope...she didn't tell me..she literaly left a week after we...ummm...fill in the blank.."

"After you...oh!" it clicked in my head. Gross! TMI..but I needed to know.

"Anyway by law her adoptive parents had to call me since I was her biological father, That's how I found out. Later that evening I called Jane and she apologized she never told me. She didn't know what to do after she found out shewas pregnant..she didn't even know she was pregnant when she moved. She told me in the letter she wrote me apologizing that she couldn't take care of a kid so she had to give your mom up for adoption. Luckily she found Peter and Mary Benson."

"Wait why didn't she tell you after she found out?"

"She said she was going to but the Beatles were hitting it off big in England...and if I would've found out I would've dropped the Beatles and go raise your mom with Jane here in America. That's the last thing she wanted me to do. So she kept it from me."

"So when did mom find out?"

"The adoption agency had this rule if both biological parents were alive the child would have to be told about them and have to call them. So when your mom was 16 her adoptive parents told her and she called and met up with me and Jane in New York where she lived at the time. We could've had the chance tgo adopt her back but she said she didn't want to just leave the family she already had. We respected her wishes. We told her she could call whenever she wanted to but she never did...until this weekend when she needed someone to watch you. Thank you Freddie" he smiled and we hugged. It felt awkward at first. Then I got more comfortable with it.

"Come on let's go upstiars and I'll unpack and then we can get to know one another over a cup of tea. How does that sound?" I smiled

"That sounds nice" he smiled back as we took his suitcases upstairs.

.............

(Meanwhile at the airport with Spencer and Mrs. Benson)

(Spencers POV)

As soon as Mrs. Benson and I got checked in we went to go sit down until our plane was ready to leave.

"So what do we do at this convention?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Well we usually swap parenting techniqes and...tell stories about our kids."

"Wow that sounds like fun" I said unenthusiasticly. I slumped back into my chair listening to the songs on my iPhone.

"Flight 126 to Florida is now boarding" That was us. We got up and boarded the plane. I put our luggage on the luggage thingy above our seats. She tool the window seat and I took the isle seat. as the plane took off I felt her tense up. She didn't look so good.

"You ok ?"

"Not really...I hate plane rides"

"Here hold my hand you'lll feel better. And don't look out the window" she gripped my hand firmly. I looked out the window and saw something in the sky...it looked like a blimp and a kite put into one.

"Hey its a thingy! A fiendish thingy!" I said pointing.

"Spencer..stop looking out the window!" she said on the verge of yelling.

"But of you look..."

"Just don't!" I sat back in my seat when the plane started shaking.

"What's going on?" she asked gripping my hand tigher.

"Probably just turbulance..normal stuff" then we felt the plane shake harder. We were not holding each others arms.

"Attention passengers the plane is experiencing difficulties...ummm...we may need to land but...there's no open space so hang on for a little while" the pilot said over the intercom. Everyone on the plane sreamed in panic. Mrs. Benson and I were holding each other tight.

"Spencer...We might die!" she yelled over the screaming crowd

"I know!" I yelled back. "And before we die there's something I gotta say...I love you!" I yelled. Did I really just admit my feelings for Mrs. Benson out loud? That was something only I was suppose to know. That's the only reason I agreed to go with her to this convention.

"I love you too Spencer...I always have" she did?! I don't know what compelled me to do this. The plane jerked one last time before I felt it start to go down. As everyone screamed on the plane I pulled Mrs. Benson in for a long hard kiss...."

_Say What?!?!?! will they make it???? Review!_


	3. Natural Talent

_**iAm the fifth Beatle**_

(Freddie's POV)

I was sitting on the couch while my grandfather was making us some tea. While I was waiting my mind went wandering..

_Why didn't mom tell me about this?_

_Why was this a secret all these years?_

"Freddie tea time" I was interupted in my thoughts by my grandfather who was poruing tea into cups. I got off the couch to join him. When I sat across from him there was an awkward silence. I just stared at my tea then back at him.

"Well go ahead drink it." he chucked afterward. "You know you don't have to be all primp and proper in front of me because you don't know me that well." I drank a little then I noticed him looking at me funny.

"What?"

"You have the queens pinkey" I gave him a confused look til he pointed to my pinkey. It was up. I always drink tea like that for some reason.

"It's just a natural thing I do."

"Hmmmm" he picked his tea up stuck his pinkey up then winked at me. After a sip of tea he set it down.

"I want to get to know a little bit more about you Freddie..."

"Like...?"

"I don't know...what's your hobby?"

"Umm...well I do a web show called iCarly with my 2 best friends Carly and Sam."

"Are those the 2 girls that just left?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you....hmmm I don't know have a thing for either one of them?" he asked. Then he nonchalontly took a sip of tea.

"What do you mean do I have a thing for them?" I asked putting air quotes around "thing".

"Hmmm I don't know...are you fond of either one of them...in particular?"

"Well yeah of course they're my friends."

"No I mean like....do you LIKE them?"

"Like...like like them?" wow! like like way to think back to 2nd grade vocabulary Freddie!

"Well yeah.."

"Well kinda.."

"Which one?" I paused for a moment about to say something but my phone rang. Praise the lord! It was Spencer.

"Hello....Hello?" all I heard was screaming then the line cut off....

........

(Spencers POV)

Mrs. Benson and I continued kissing for about 30 more seconds before she let go.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to call Freddie....tell him that we might not make it home.." she franticly searched for her phone. I stopped her hand.

"I'll call him" I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Please tell him I love him"

"Don't worry I will...oh shoot I have to call Carly too."

"I'll call her you just get ahold of Freddie just incase so we can talk to my dad and tell him." We both started dialing our phones when suddenly the plane went to the right...then the left....then the right again..then I felt us go down....way to far down... Everyone on the plane was screaming including myself.

"Spencer just DIAL THE DAMN PHONE!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Dang I didn't know she could curse like that. I dialed the phone.

"Hello...hello?" I heard Freddie on the other line but before I could respond I heard a crash and suddenly everything went black....

.............

(Freddie's POV)

"HELLO!?"I screamed into the phone. I let out a sigh and hung it up. My grandfather go up and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder then rubbing it to comfort me.

"I think...the plane Spencer and my mom were on...I think it crashed."

"Oh now don't say that...I heard the other line and it sounded like they had to make an emergancy landing. Everything'll be ok I promise." I was kinda crying when I pulled him in for a hug. He seemed supried by the hug but soon he started rubbing my back and repetively saying "it's ok they're fine"

After about a minute or 2 I let go and went to go sit on the couch.

"I'll be right back" he said running up stairs where he had his things. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I heard him come down the stairs. When I looked out my eyes almost came out of my head. He came downstairs in his "Beatles suit" with his bass strapped around him with a portable ampifier. In his other hand he held another guitar. I started laughing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"To cheer you up of course." he set the other guitar down and started singing and playing his bass

_You tell lies thinking I can't see _

_You can't cry cause you're laughing at me I'm down _

"come on sing the chourus with me!" he said playing his bass and moving with the beat.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes!" he shooked his head which made his hair messy. I started singing with him.

_I'm down (I'm really down)_

_I'm down (I'm really down)_

_I'm down (I'm really down)_

_How can you laugh _

_When you know I'm down?_

_(How can you laugh?) When you know I'm WOOOOOOOOOOW!_

He started going crazy shaking his head and playing his bass crazily. Screaming at random times. I couldn't help but ROFL.

I was laughing so hard I fell over. By the time he'd finished the song I couldn't breath. He was also laughing as well. We'd probably spent a good 10 minutes laughing together before we could pull it together. barely.

"Oh that was fun" he said wiping away the tears he'd formed in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Totally" We'd put on our serious faces now.

"Now I brought down this guitar for you...I want to teach you how to play the solo in "I'm down". It might be upside down for you but.." Before he could finish I'd slung the guitar around me. It was a lefty guitar. He probably thought I was right handed and it'd be "upside down" for me.

"Oh you're a lefty too? Splended then I don't need to adjust it." He started explaining to me chords, rythim, notes, all that music mumbo jumbo which i knew for the most part. Then he got into teaching me the fingerings for the solo and how to play the rest of the piece. I caught on in about 20 minutes or so. After an hour I was playing it perfectly.

"Hey! You've got natural talent just like me."

"Yup! and I'm proud." I gave him yet another hug. Carly and Sam just walked in the door.

"Awww...what a cute bonding moment" Carly said hanging her coat on the coatrack while Sam continued slurping her smoothie.

"You guys have fun?" Sam asked. I looked at my granfather.

"Oh yeah we had tons of fun" I said.

"Hey Freddie I got a call from your mom but before I could answer the line went dead."

"Yeah I got a call from Spencer too...but Carly I think that-" before I could tell her I thought the plane crashed my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_CLIFFHANGER!!! (dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn...) Read and Review! PLZ!_


	4. Deal?

_**iAm the fifth Beatle**_

(Freddie's POV)

When I answered the phone I was trembling... I didn't know if the crashing sound meant they were dead or not. I looked at Carly, Sam and my grandfather with concern. They looked at me and nodded in unison to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Freddie....this is very important it's Sean from the math club and we need to have a very important meeting." It wasn't who I expected to call.

"Sean! I can't make it..oh hang on I've got another call" I hung up on Sean then answered the other line.

"Hello?"

"Freddie?"

"SPENCER!" I almost screamed into the phone. Suddenly everyone crowded around the phone. I put it on speaker.

"Hey guys" I was speechless for a moment.

"We thought you'd crashed."

"No we had to take an emergancy landing..look we're staying at holiday inn until we can get a flight back home which might not happen for a week." Then I heard my mom in the backround franticly calling my name.

"Freddie!"

"Mom!"

"Oh I'm so glad to hear from you I thought I'd never hear my little boys voice again."

"I thought the sam about you."

"Ohh...How's everything going?"

"Fine actually...grandpa here taught me how to play one of his songs on his guitar."

"Oh I'm so glad you 2 are bonding...umm can I speak with him for a moment?"

"Sure" I handed him the phone. He took it off speaker. Me, Carly and Sam made our way upstairs to the iCarly studio.

...............

(Mrs. Bensons POV)

"Hello dad.."

"Yes?"

"If we don't make it back for a week could you still watch the kids?"

"Of course Marissa...my tour doesn't start for another month."

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok then well...I love you bye"

"Love you too" I hung up the phone and turned to Spencer.

"We should get checked into the hotel" he took our luggage to the front counter. He rang the bell and the hotel service guy came to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh yes we're checking in"

"Well duh!" he muttured to himself while typing on the computer.

"Name"

"Spencer Shay" he said. The frontdesk man sighed.

"Sharing a room?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok we have a special on the queen bed suites if you stay 6 days you get the 7th free. How does that sound?"

"We'll take it"

"Ok your room is room 313"

"Ok thank you sir" Spencer said. "Have a nice day"

"Don't tell me what to do" he said going back in his office. Spencer looked at me and shurugged.

"Let it go" I started walking but Spencer was just standing there. I pulled on his arm and we went up to our room.

..........

(Freddie's POV)

As the girls and I made our way upstairs we all flopped on our beanbag chairs.

"So Freddie...it's kinda cool that you have a grandfather who's famous and all" Sam said still drinking her smoothie. Wait..did she just call me Freddie? No Fredwierd, Fredward, Fredwad???

"Yeah..and he's awesome...It's kinda nice knowing another guy I can hang out with."

"That's good..so...what should we do?" Carly asked.

"Hmm....I don't know? But aren't you on the panning comitte for that stupid dance that's suppose to come up in December?" Sam asked Carly as she finished her smoothie.

"Yes and it's not a stupid dance." Carly said laughing while taking out a notebook with ideas.

"So what ideas have you and Wendy come up with so far?"

"Hmm...let's see...Hawian theme, Pajama theme, Superhero theme and the only one Sam though of was Meat theme." I chuckled.

"Meat theme?"

"What's wrong with that? Everyone dresses up like a piece of meat and then we have meat as snacks duh!"

"What about the vegetarians?" I asked.

"What ABOUT the vegetarians?"

"Nevermind" then an idea just popped into my head. I got that clever smirk written across my face. Both girls seemed to notice instantly.

"What?" Carly asked.

"What about a 60's theme?"

"What do you mean by 60's theme?" Sam asked.

"I mean everyone dresses up like they're from the 60's and we get live 60's music"

"Omg that's a great idea" Calry said writing it down.

"Nice thinkin' Freddison" she said knocking on my forehead with her hand like you'd do to a door. Not the most pleasent way to get praised but come on any kind of praise from Sam Puckett even sarcasticly was something huge.

"I've gotta call Wendy real quick to tell her brb" Carly ran outside to call her. Which left me and "that thing" alone.

"So Benson...you're a McCartney. Pretty cool huh?" Sam said trying to make conversation.

"It's the best! He told me all these cool stories about him and John and the Beatles back in the day."

"Does he have any..you know...leftover Lennon autographs that you could so graciously donate to moi?" I chuckled. I guess I could. Sam was my friend and I knew he weakness. John Lennon. They're attitudes are almost identical from what my grandfather had told me.

"I'll see what I can do Puckett."

"Oh! Thanks!" she said almost squeeling. Wait! Sam Puckett did NOT just squeel. Then she hugged me.

"What's this for?" I asked still hugging her.

"Just for...well you know....the..the autograph"

"oh of course the autograph." she pulled back so we were making eye contact. Her arms still around my neck. Mine around her waist. We just looked into each others eyes. Almost looking through each other. I was subconciously aware that our faces got closer and closer each second. We were only centimeters away from each other. A smile escaped from me and she laughed a little. We got closer when-

"Hey guys I just finished....whoa! did I interupt something here?" Carly said with a shocked and confused look on her face. I realized Sam and I were still holding each other.

"Uhh...there's something in my eye." I said trying to cover up the fact we were hugging.

"Here let me get it out." then she thumped me in the eye. We let go I held my eye in pain.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you....momma's hungry" Good old Sam's back. She went over to her backpack and opened up a fatcake. Just then Wendy and Gibby walked in holding hands. Carly looked at me and Sam with a confuzzled look.

"Uhhh...hi guys...how are you?" Carly asked looking at them holding hands. Gibby was shirtless and had a snowcone in his hand.

"Oh right I didn't get a chance to tell you over the phone we're going out."

"Ok well...that explains everything...I'm gonna go lie down" Carly said grabbing her head and going to her room. Wendy and Gibby shrugged and went to go sit down.

"So Carly told me you had an idea for a 60's theme?" Wendy asked notebook and pen in hand.

"Yup" I said simply.

"Ok so...what exactly would we need?"

"Well....of course live 60's music...and black and white balloons and....just soda and food I guess...."

"And WHO are we going to hire?" Wendy asked. Just on cue my grandfather walked in.

"ahhhh!" Gibby screamed like a girl and fainted ont he spot. Wendy knelt down next to him trying to wake him up.

"Wha-?"

"Skip it. So what's up?"

"Well I'm trying to get ahold of the hotel to call your mother but she won't answer."

"Try her cell. It's 289-665-6627"

"Ok thanks!" An Idea just popped into my head.

"Hey grandpa?"

"what's up?" he asked.

"Could you...possibly maybe play at our school 60's dance?"

"Sure I'd love to! When?"

"In about a week or so."

"Ok I'll call my manager and tell him to fly the band over here."

"You're the best"

"and so are you" he smiled and dialed the phone as he left. Wendy was still trying to get Gibby to wake up. Carly came back in accompanied by Sam who had her face stuffed. Gibby woke up finally.

"I'm gonna take him home. Carly text me the deets ok?"

"Ok bye Wendy. Bye Gibby" Carly said waving. As soon as they were gone we all sat down on the beanbags again.

"So I never go to ask you to what did I interrupt when I was walking in earlier."

"Uhhh...." I started to say.

"Like we said it was nothing."

"Yeah nothing"

"Oh really? hmmm...."

"So" Sam said changing the subject. "Who do you want to go to the dance with?"

"I don't know. This guy George in my gym class is cute. I want him to ask me. Are you two going?"

"Shoosh yeah! Paul McCartney, free food, sounds good to me." Sam said.

"Of course" I said.

"Why don't you two go together? You obviously like each other-"

"No we don't!" we said in unison. Wow! that was WAY too fast. Now she'll probably suspect something.

"Uh huh" she said giggling.

"You two have to go together otherwise....I'll tell the whole school you two kissed"

"You wouldn't" Sam said.

"I would" Carly said.

"well what day is it?"

"Sunday"

"Ahhh...shoot can;t make it Sunday" Sam said snapping her finger.

"Yeah me either...my mom wants to spend the day with me sunday."

"Good cause it's really Saturday! ha! now you HAVE to go together...deal?"

"fine" we said together.

GREAT! Just great, I have to go to a dance with this thing. Carly left for about 10 minutes and came back with a piece of paper

"And so I'll be sure you won't break a promise I wrote a contract." She handed us a contract. Sure enough it had our names in it. I read though the contract.

In the event that Sam and Freddie would ever go to a dance together they must do the following...

-They MUST dance 4 songs (2 fast, 2 slow) TOGETHER!

-Sam must NOT tourmnet/hurt/harm Freddie.

You CANNOT violate this contract. If in the event you do I can tell the whole school you guys kissed. We looked at eachother both groaned and reluctently signed the paper with a grinning Carly looking at us.

It was official. I had to go to a dance with Sam Puckett as my date. And to make matters worse I had to slow dance with her. This Saturday was going to be the worst night ever

You know the drill...Read and Review!!!


	5. Embaressing mall trip

_**iAm the fifth Beatle**_

(Sam's POV)

"Come on Sam we've gotta go to school early" Carly yelled from downstairs. I spent the night at her place. I ran downstairs with my coffee.

"Ok kid let's hit it" I grabbed my bag and headed towards Freddie's apartment.

"Let's see if the dork's at his peephole this time"

"Sam don't!" but before she could stop me I hit the peephole of the door. I didn't hear him scream or anything. So I decided to do it again. But as I swung my fist the door opened and I hit Freddie's face. He fell the the floor.

"What happened?" he shook his head and held his head.

"I accidently punched you in the face."

"Nothing out of the ordinary anyway" he mumbled getting up and brushing himself off. He shook his head one last time.

"Ready now?" Carly asked putting her hand on her hip. We both nodded and left on our way to school where we were going to talk to principal Franklin about Freddie's grandfather playing at the dance and the dance details. Carly didn't need us to go in with her but she was our only ride to school so we had to come with her. I sat outside of principal Franklin's office with the dork.

"Isn't this wierd?"

"What's wierd?"

"You outside of the principals office. Aren't you always inside" he laughed at his own joke. Lame. I gave him a punch in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you" I smiled.

"Remember Carly said you can't hit me. It's in the contract."

"Yeah at the dance. But it's not the dance yet so....lay off!" we sat in an awkward silence for a minute before he spoke.

"Umm...remember the thing that happened at Carly's apartment earlier? The hug then the other thing." He wouldn't look me in the eye when he said it either. Nor would I.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I think that-"

"Hey guys everthing's all set up!" Carly said popping out the door.

"We'll talk about it later" Freddie said pushing himself of the wall as he got up.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked while eating a fatcake out of my backpack as I was shutting my locker. Freddie was standing inbetween us waiting to go.

"I told you for the billionth time Sam we're going shopping at the mall"

"Well you two have fun" Freddie said as he tried fastly walking away. Carly grabbed him by his backpack.

"Whoa! Freddie you're not going anywhere. You're coming with." Carly said.

"Why!?" he asked in a whining tone.

"Because you have to go shopping for your outfit as well."

"Fine" he groaned. We shut our lockers and got going. It was the week after thanksgiving and everyone and their brother was shopping at the mall. It was so crowded. When we went into one of the clothing stores Carly picked up a shirt.

"Ohhh! This is so cute." before she could say anything else these 2 old ladies tried to grab the shirt from her.

"This is mine!" one of the old ladies said grabbing the shirt from Carly. She just stood there in shock.

"No! it's mine" the other old lady said grabbing it from her. The other old lady jumped on her and they started beating each other. Me and Freddie just stared at each other and started laughing. But when Carly tried to break up the fight they started beating her with their umbrellas. We stopped laughing.

"Help!" Carly screamed.

"Do something nub!" I yelled at Freddie.

"Ok" he walked over to the ladies. "Now ladies please sto-" before he could finish his sentence one of the ladies swung her umbrella and hit him in the area where you do not want to be hit. He groaned loudly and stubble over to me. We had to create a deversion somehow.

"UGH! Sam could you break something so we can just get kicked out of here?" Carly exclaimed being trapped inbetween these 2 old ladies beating her with umbrellas.

"Sure like what...Freddie's arms, Freddie's legs, Freddie's

face?" I know what you're thinking. Sam be nice to Freddie blah blah

blah...but....I don't think I will.

"Aw, Sam if you're in love with me just say it" he said in a sorta sarcastic tone. I couldn't tell whether it was sarcastic or not.

"Meh!" I retored sticking my tongue out at him.

"Meh!" he retored back doing the same.

"Ok you two stop it! We need to get your outfits for the dance...Sam just break the vase" Carly said annoyed.

"Ok" I said simply just touching the vase lightly enough to make

it fall and smash into pieces.

* * *

"That felt SO good" I exclaimed leaving the store.

"I know did you see the look on the managers face when he came over!" Freddie said. We both started having a laughing fit. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it to find a text from Carly.

_"Sam, you love him don't you?" _What!? I would NEVER love that

dork.

_"No" _I texted. Less than 5 seconds later Carly answered.

_"Sam you can trust me. Remember no more secrets. I won't tell _

_honestly!"_ I sighed and texted back as Freddie walked over to the cafe to get us coffee.

_"Honest? It's just between us? You want me to be 100% honest?" _I

texted. Again I got a messgae.

_"Honest...and YES be honest Puckett." _I looked over at Freddie at the counter ordering our drinks. Then I turned my attention back to my phone and texted my answer. Sighing as I closed my phone.

Carly came up next to me and nudged my arm. She gave me a smile. Then we walked over to Freddie where he was sitting with 3 coffee's on the table. I started drinking mine and kept thinking

_"Could fate be telling me something I don't know?" _I looked back at the message I sent to Carly.

_"Carls, I'll be honest. I'm not quite sure how I feel about him yet. We'll just have to see"_ What did I mean why "We'll just have to see"? Heck I don't even know. I felt Freddie look over at my phone.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing nub!" I retorted. he raised his eyebrows and went to drink his coffee.

"Hey let's go to "60's and beyond" to get your outfit Sam."

"Ugh! I don't wanna go! I want to go home!"

"Come on it's just one store I promise."

"What we're not going shopping for you too?"

"No I already got my outfit. Tyler asked me out during study hall. I had Spencer pick up my outfit earlier."

"Ok then..Freddork you coming with?"

"No I have to go pick my suit up at Taylors place and meet up with my grandfather. See you guys later" he waved and walked the opposite way that me and Carly did.

..........

(Freddie's POV)

I went over to Taylors place. Socko's brother Taylor and Tyler run and own the shop. My grandafather was standing outside the store waiting for me. He smiled once he saw me.

"Ready to pick up your suit?"

"Yup" we walked into the store and up to a man with the nametag "Taylor"

"Hello may I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to pick up a suit for a dance"

"Last name?"

"Benson" he typed it in and went to the backroom to grab a suit inside a suit bag.

"Here you go. Enjoy your day"

"You too." Grandpa and I walked outside.

"You want to just sit and chat until they're done?"

"Sure" I sat down by the starbucks cafe.

"So...what do you want to talk about?"

............

(Sam's POV)

"NO!" I shouted as Carly held up ths short red dress.

"Oh come on. I'm wearing a dress too." I examined the dress once more.

"No!" I yelled.

"At least try it on."

"Ugh fine!" I swiped the dress from her and went into the dressing room and put it on. Then I looked in the mirror.

_This dress is WAY too much for Freddork to handle._

I came out of the dressing room feeling exposed. the dress was a little on the short side and it was more lowcut than I'm comfortable with.

"Wow Sam you look great"

"I feel like a hooker"

"Sam!"

"Well I do. Plus don't you think this is a little..too much for Freddie?"

"Are you kidding he'll fall head over heels for you in that"

"Exactly my point."

"Come on Sam it's either this or...heels" I HATED heels more than anything else in the whole world. Dresses were ok sometimes...

"Ugh fine! We'll get it BUT I get to wear my red converse with it."

"Whatever you want" Carly said. I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my normal clothes. We went up to the counter and paid for the dress then walked out to find Freddork and his grandfather.

............

(Freddie's POV)

"So...are those 2 gals with you?"

"Yeah but they're busy getting Sam a dress for the dance."

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a date?" Crap! I forgot to tell him that Sam was my "date" for the night.

"Ummm...that's not really important"

"Yes it is. Who?" I sighed.

"Sam" I mumbled. A smile formed on his face. He started chuckling.

"So I was right!" I was confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean so I was right?"

"I had a feeling you fancied the blonde more."

"Wha- no! It's just...it's a complicated story" I told him about the contarct and Carly and everything.

"She made you guys sign a contract?"

"Yeah. It says Sam can't hurt me and we have to dance at least 4 dances. 2 fast 2 slow"

"AND the finale dance"

"What?"

"You'll see when you are at the dance....so tell me one thing....do you like Sam?" I was about to answer when my phone rang it was my mom.

"Hello?"

"Fredward Benson did you put on a pair of anti-bacterial underwear?"

"YES mom!" I groaned.

"And did you take a-"

"Love you too bye" I hung up fast.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Way more than I can explain in 5 minutes."

"So...before we were interuppted answer my question. Do you like Sam" again I was about to answer but Carly and Sam approached us.

"Hey ready?" Carly asked.

"Yup let's go" I said getting up from the bench.

T-2 days until the dance.

Read! REVIEW!!!!! PREDICT!!!!


	6. Band on the Run

_**iAm the fifth Beatle**_

(A/N: Ok so this chap is going 2 be the last one but look out for the sequal "i60's dance" this chap explains a VERY important part of the story so watch out and it's not in the normal POV's this time it's Carlys POV)

(Carly's POV)

Freddie's grandfather had to pick up his bandmates at the airport which left us about 2 hours alone. We decided to rehurse some iCarly bits.

"So what do you guys want to do for this weeks show? and NO Sam we can't do any bits with setting Freddie on fire" I said. The show was tonight and we just needed one bit

"Awww come on it'll be funny. Everyone'll get a kick out of it."

"Yeah. Everyone except me" he retoreded fiddling around with his tech cart.

"Ok seriously how about we...do a short play I wrote called "40 years of marrige".

"Sure what's it about?" Sam asked.

"It's just a fight between a married couple that's been together for 40 years. I has random fights and I think you and Freddie would be the perfect people to do it."

"Ugh! fine as long as I don't have to touch the dork in any way."

"Like you did yesterday." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Sam said.

"Nothing" I skimmed though the page.

"Well you do get to slap him"

"YES!" Sam exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't want to touch me in any way."

"Yeah but slapping is different."

"See what I mean?" Freddie said.

"Oh yes I do. That's why I wrote the play duh!" I said chuckling.

"How much time until the show?" Sam asked. Freddie checked his computer

"30 minutes...so we're doing the play?"

"Yup"

* * *

"And Next on iCarly we're going to do an original play called..." I said. Sam pushed her remote making a logo appear on the screen.

"Stupid totally random yet funny plays." we said in unison.

"This week the play is called "A 40 year old marrige" Sam said hitting the applause button.

"This play will be starring Freddie as Albert and Sam as Rosie." I said before taking the camera from Freddie. Him and Sam both had costumes on under the tick coats they were both wearing. One they'd removed the coats and put their wigs on they started.

"And...Action" I yelled. Freddie sat on the couch we'd put out and Sam slammed the door.

"Albert! get up you lazy log" Sam said in a very funny old lady voice.

"What now?" Freddie said slowly getting off the couch.

"What is this?" she said holding up a pill bottle

"What!?"

"What is this!?" she yelled louder.

"....WHAT? A LITTLE LOUDER PLEASE"

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Oh those are my pills to regulate my colon"

"WHAT?!"

"THEY REGULATE MY COLON"

"WHAT ABOUT BOWLING?"

"OK I'LL BUT CEREAL LATER"

"WHAT...AN ALLIGATOR?"

"Stop tellin me what to do woman!" that's when Sam slapped him.

"Oh that you heard!" she slapped him again. It wasn't scripted but good improvision.

"Stop beating on me woman"

"WHAT?!"

"STOP BEATING ON ME WOMAN"

"WHERE'S MY CAR?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER"

"OK CHUCK NORRIS WILL CALL YOU LATER."

"WHAT!?" Then they got up and bowed.

"And that's it for iCarly this week" they said. I was still holding the camera.

"I'm Sam"

"I'm Freddie"

"And that's Carly see ya next week" Sam said. I turned off the camera.

"and we're clear"

"yay!"

"good show you guys. Especially the play" I said.

"Thanks."

"But WHY did you hit me twice?"

"Cause I thought it'd be funnier." he just rolled at his eyes and they started walking downstairs. We heard instuments and singing. They finished the song. We applauded. Freddie's grandfather turned around and saw us.

"Hey guys let me introduce you to the band. This is Rick" he said pointing to the guitar player. He was kinda cute. We all shook his hand.

"This is Harvey" he said pointing to the other guitar player. He was a little on the short side. We also shook his hand.

"And of course back there on the drums is Mr. Richard Starkey!" He stood up giving us a "peace and love" sign with his fingers. We shook his hand as well.

"Well Paul this must be your boy huh?" he asked.

"Yup that's my grandson Freddie and his 2 gal pals Sam and Carly."

"And last but certainly not least the only woman of the group my manager/keyboard player Alexandra. Alex for short." we shook her hand as well.

"Paul your grandson is so cute" Freddie and his grandfather smile. Then his grandfather put his arm around him.

"Yup. He gets his looks and charm from your truely me!" he said pointing to himself. We all laughed for a minute.

"You guys want to hear a tune?" Freddie's grandfather asked us.

"Sure" we all sat on the couch with Alex. They played "I saw her standing there" I couldn't help but think of Sam and Freddie during that song. I don't know why. They seemed....a lot closer than before. Maybe it's the weather. When they finished the song we all clapped.

"Oh you're too kind thankyou so much" Freddie grandfather said as he took his bass off.

"So you guys excited for the dance?" he asked getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I was very excited that Tyler asked me out. He's SO hot!

"Kinda .sorta .not really" those were the responces we got from Sam and Freddie.

"Oh come on buck up. There's gonna be a HUGE suprise at the end. Tell them Alex"

"Ok so what we planned to do is during the song "My love" which is that last song of the dance that EVERONE." I looked over at Sam and Freddie.

"Has to dance to. And at midnight precisely Paul will sing the final note and whoever the spotlight lands on has to kiss until 12:01."

"Oh heck no! If that lands on me foreget about it." Sam said.

"Sam! be mature for once." I said.

"It's totally random. There's gonna be what over 1,000 kids in the gym. There's a 2/1,000 chance you'll have to kiss."

"ok fine whatever" she muttered going back to the firdge and pulling out a ham. There was an awkward silence.

"So....who wants dinner?" I asked breaking the silence. They all said yes and I got cooking.

T-1 days until the dance.


End file.
